This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Current radiator stone guards are limited in that they are sized to fit a radiator of one particular size. A plurality of differently sized stone guards must therefore be manufactured to fit radiators of different sizes. This requires additional tooling, which increases costs and manufacturing times. For example, for current radiator stone guards the tool lead time may be as long as 24 weeks. A radiator stone guard that can fit radiators of various different sizes would therefore be desirable. The present disclosure advantageously includes radiator stone guards that can fit radiators of various different sizes, as described in detail herein. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the stone guards according to the present disclosure provide numerous additional advantages and unexpected results as well.